


Dark Star

by neutrinobomb



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Band fic-ish, Band lyrics used here and there, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutrinobomb/pseuds/neutrinobomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from a vague idea I had of Morty starting a band while Rick is gone and I'm dedicating it to the last day of the Month of Sin for the 'Season 3, Episode 1' prompt. While this would definitely NOT be something the show could actually do, this is how I'd like it to go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Star

Two years. It had been two years since Rick had given himself over to the Federation. Beth was now working on horses and equine like aliens that visited Earth and Jerry was working on advertising for the Federation’s travel agency. It had taken a little longer for Summer and Morty to acclimate. Even longer for Morty. He had slept in Rick’s room for the longest and refused to let his mom even dust in the garage for months.

What started to help him out of his depression was finding Rick’s guitar in his closet. After the invasion of the Cromulons, Rick had started to teach Morty how to play in what little down time he could find between adventures and experiments. Morty was almost scared to touch it when he found it at first but soon he never had it too far from his side, even at school.

Being able to play a guitar made him a little bit cooler and he slowly welcomed the attention. On the first anniversary of Rick’s arrest, he finally got together with a couple of his new friends and started a band. It seemed like something Rick would want him to do.

The Lying Trees quickly gained traction and fans at the school. Even Summer, who at first found it all humorous, had to admit that they were good. With her help they were able to get into other venues around town and play.

Morty hadn’t really been paying attention that fewer and fewer aliens were visiting earth more recently. Or that the Federation was facing issues with just how much space they had to cover and try to control. He was focused on the newest song he was writing and the music festival they were playing at in the next few days. If he had been paying more attention he probably wouldn’t be able to focus on the band or music.

\--

Rick had finally done it. He was free. Admittedly, there was some collateral damage and some of the other inmates had accidentally been freed but, hey, _he_ was free. He looked like crap as he stepped into the house but he knew his family wouldn’t care about his looks. The house was empty though. Odd. He walked through the kitchen and his eye fell on a flyer for a music festival. Also odd. Whatever. At least this gave him some time to clean up.

After a long, thorough shower and a fresh change of clothes (sparing a couple of seconds to wonder who was doing his laundry still), Rick headed to the park the festival was being held in.

It didn’t take him too long to spot his family but he held back. A small part of him considered that a public reunion might not be the best course of action. He was sure they were still upset with him after all.

He realized Morty wasn’t with them and he got really concerned until he noticed they were standing in front of a stage set up for a band that was tuning up. And Morty was right there with _his_ guitar in the lead position.

“What the hell?” he muttered, moving a little bit closer into the crowd that was starting to gather at that stage.

Music started and the crowd started cheering. Obviously a known song. Rick could see that Morty was a little nervous. This was likely their largest venue since the stage almost dwarfed their set up. Morty stepped up to the mic and Rick was hooked. Morty had definitely grown and changed and that included his voice. And it quickly became apparent to Rick that this song was about him.

“You’re the cause/the antidote/the sinking ship that I could not let go/You led my way, then disappeared/How could you just walk away and leave me here?/Light the night up, you’re my dark star/And now you’re falling away.”

Rick was floored. He glanced around quickly but if anyone else had any inkling of who this song was about and that he was here they didn’t show it.

“But I found in you what was lost in me/In a world so cold and empty/I could lie awake just to watch you breathe/In the dead of night you went dark on me.”

Rick was floating in shock and guilt and, though he was loathe to admit it, love for the little shit on that stage. It was clear that Morty had gotten over his nerves and was having the time of his life. It seemed those lessons he had given him had paid off. And he had inherited the Sanchez voice genes.

“The more I fight, the more I work/The more I dig into the dirt/To be fed up, to be let down/To somehow turn it all around/ But then fate knocks me to my knees/And sets new heights beyond my reach/Below the earth, below concrete/The whole world shackled to my feet.”

The crowd had gone a bit quieter and Rick recognized the buzz of anticipation of a new song being performed for the first time. Rick wasn’t sure who the songwriter was but he would bet his whole garage lab that it was Morty.

“Then it falls away into the great escape/Over walls and weights/This anti-gravity/Let it fly through the universe/Into the outer space/Over walls and weight/This anti-gravity taking over me.”

Rick was grinning like an idiot and it took him a second before he realized that Morty was too but for an entirely different reason. They had locked eyes. Morty was staring at him. Rick hadn’t intended to reveal himself to Morty like this but work with what you got. He lifted his hands in the air like some of the girls in the crowd were doing and Morty’s grin widened.

\--

Morty said his goodbyes to his bandmates quickly, not giving answers to their questions and just packing up his guitar and hurrying out into the crowd. He said hurried things to the fans that were pressing to him. He was only focused on getting to Rick. Rick was consuming his mind right now.

He finally got through the crowd and there he was. Rick was there in front of him looking a little worse for wear, a little thinner, a little older, but his eyes for once bright without the aid of alcohol or drugs.

“R-Rick…”

Rick smiled softly and opened his arms. Morty’s breath hitched and he launched himself at the other, hugging him tightly. He felt Rick’s arms wrap around him and that was when he knew that it was really real.

“Hey, Morty,” Rick murmured, “I-I’m sorry. I forgot the ice cream.”

Morty chuckled wetly and hugged Rick tighter before he let him go. “Y-You know, y-y-y-you owe me big. Two years is a-is a long time.”

“I know I do. A-And I’m going to do e-everything I can to make it up to you.” Rick grinned at him and he realized that he no longer had to look so far down as he used to. Morty was almost as tall as him now. Two years really was a long time.

Morty looked over as the rest of the family finally made their way over to them and watched the play of emotions on their faces. Summer squealed and punched Rick’s arm before hugging him tightly with a murmur of “Don’t ever do that again, asshole.” Beth had tears welling in her eyes and as soon as Summer let go of him, she was taking over and hugging onto her father like a lifeline. Jerry looked at Rick like he was wondering if he was real and he laid a hand on Beth’s shoulder and then Rick’s.

“I can’t believe you’re back…”

“Believe Jerry. You better not have turned my garage into some weird hobby area.”

Beth smiled and leaned back. “Of course not. Morty wouldn’t let anyone touch it for about eight months.”

Morty’s cheeks darkened and he shrugged. “So?”

 Rick smirked and nudged the teen. “Anything else you have to do here or can we all go home?”

Morty grinned. Home. All of them, finally, home together again. He had waited so long for this moment. “No there’s not. Come on l-let’s go home.”

Rick put his arm around Beth and Summer, holding them tightly against his side, and followed Morty and Jerry out of the park. Morty had a couple of CDs and bandanas on him that he tossed to fans to keep them at bay so they could leave without incident.

\--

Pizza was ordered for dinner and they stayed up for hours getting everyone caught up and hashing everything out. It was likely made easier by the fact that Rick had been forced to detox in prison and had yet to touch a drop of anything.

Morty and Rick were _finally_ left alone at a quarter to midnight and Morty happily led him to his garage. It was amazing to hear the familiar footsteps with him and no longer taking the trip down the hallway by himself.

“-was this big, I swear. Barely fit.”

Morty snorted and opened the garage door, flicking on the light. “See? Everything’s the same. W-Well, mostly.”

Rick looked around and was pleased to see that his boxes of tools and equipment were still there and his work desk and computer hadn’t been touched at all. However, there was the addition of another computer that was set up for audio mixing and a bunch of crap piled in a corner near the bay door.

“Mostly the same. Thanks, Morty.” He sat down in front of the new computer and picked up a CD from a small stack. “You know, your stutter goes away when you’re singing.”

“Heh, y-yeah. It didn’t at first, but I-I was just messing around at school so…” Morty shrugged and a faint blush rose to his cheeks.

“Everyone crowding around made ya nervous. But you’ve got it figured out now. So, this is where the magic of The Lying Trees happens. Didn’t think you’d be the one mixing.” Rick started the computer and smirked softly at the band concept art that was the desktop wallpaper. It was a planet that he knew was based off of Planet Squanch.

“After messing with _your_ technology, it wasn’t that hard to learn. Summer helped. She’s our manager.” Morty perked up and glanced over at the stuff piled in a corner. “H-Hey. I got the guys to help me on a project you’ll like.”

Rick made a soft noise and watched Morty as he moved over to the crap shoved in the corner. He blinked and slowly got to his feet as the kid started to arrange seats and a steering column and other engine pieces and bits of scrap. He licked his lips and looked at Morty.

“You…You got them to try to…build a spaceship?”

Morty smiled softly and nodded. “Mhmm. But we obviously have no idea what we’re doing.”

“Well…you hastened the process for me. I should have it done in a couple of days so long as everything I need is here.” Rick grinned at Morty and the kid beamed, hugging him tightly.

Morty nuzzled into Rick’s shoulder and he felt a small twinge when he realized that the new height change made that action a little harder than it used to be. Still, this was a familiar place for him and one that he had sorely missed.

Rick placed a hand in Morty’s hair and the other at the small of his back. He held him protectively close and reveled in the familiar sensations.

“…Rick,” Morty whispered after a few moments, “I-I’ve _missed_ you.”

Rick smirked softly and moved his hand further down to rest on the curve of Morty’s ass. He felt the other shiver and press even closer to him. “Mhmm…you’ve been waiting all day to get me alone, haven’t you?” he murmured in the kid’s ear.

“Y-Yes,” Morty whimpered.

Rick pulled back just enough so that he could look Morty in the eye. He looked at him for a few seconds before he nodded and pushed him out of the garage and to Rick’s room. He shut the door firmly and then his hands were greedily tugging Morty’s shirt off.

Morty, as soon as he was free of his shirt, was quickly working on Rick’s. He had managed to get it mostly unbuttoned before Rick suddenly pinned his wrists in one hand and pushed him back towards his bed. He looked up at Rick and purred softly. He really had missed this. He lay back on the bed and toed his socks off while looking up at Rick with the doe eyes that he knew the other loved on him.

Rick licked his lips and pushed Morty’s wrists into the bed above his head. “Keep those there,” he muttered. He finished unbuttoning his shirt and let it slip off his shoulders before he leaned down and nibbled at Morty’s neck. He ran his hands down the other’s chest and he kept the foreplay shorter than he had learned the boy usually needed. This had come as a bit of a shock that Morty still wanted to be with him but now that had worn off and he was _desperate_.

Morty gasped softly as Rick’s hands ran down his chest with just the briefest of time spent at his nipples. He lifted his hips when the other tugged insistently at his jeans and they managed to get tugged down without being unzipped. Rick tossed them and his underwear somewhere over his shoulder and shoved two fingers in Morty’s mouth.

“Get ‘em wet quickly. I know we’re both desperate.”

Morty’s eyes widened at the implication and he hurried to suck on Rick’s fingers and thoroughly coat them with spit.

Rick smirked and unzipped his pants. He loved the look Morty got when he got nervous. He wasn’t actually going to fuck the boy with only spit for lube but he didn’t need to know that. He sneakily grabbed the pump bottle of lube and coated his other hand’s fingers.

“Alright, that’s good enough,” he muttered.

He leaned down to nibble on Morty’s neck as a distraction while he worked on easing a lubed finger into him. He knew how Morty’s body was very much set on this hole being an exit and so he was surprised when there was less resistance than usual. He leaned back a bit, still keeping his movements slow.

“…You’ve been playing with yourself haven’t you? Getting used to this sensation and breathing.”

Morty moaned softly and nodded. “I-I kept hoping you’d be back…and I-I wanted to be ready…”

Rick smirked and thrust his finger a few times before working in a second. “Would’ve thought you’d be too busy. What with the band and all.”

Morty didn’t answer, too busy moaning and enjoying the feeling of having Rick’s fingers in him again. Rick decided to follow his lead and he settled down to focus on working Morty open. He had to be careful with Morty and make sure he was prepped enough to take him.

Morty huffed a few minutes later and pressed down against Rick’s fingers. “’m ready,” he muttered.

Rick bit down on Morty’s shoulder at the attitude but he got more lube from the pump bottle with his free hand and slicked his length. He eased his fingers from the kid and tugged him down the bed a bit. “God I missed this,” he muttered as he looked down at Morty, just barely above a whisper.

Morty looked up at Rick and he smiled softly up at him. “Me too,” he whispered.

Rick blinked. He didn’t think Morty had heard him. He smirked and held Morty’s hip tightly in one hand and with the other guided his cock into Morty. “Shut up.”

Morty gasped and arched his back at the slow burning stretch as Rick pressed into him. He had really missed all of Rick’s presence in the house and that definitely included this.

Rick groaned as he settled inside Morty, stroking his large hands up and down the other’s sides. It struck him that his hands didn’t seem as large on Morty as they used to. Good thing the kid was done growing. “…Alright?”

Morty licked his lips and nodded quickly. “Yes! Oh god yes. Move, Rick, please.”

Rick hitched Morty’s legs up and rested his weight on a forearm before he started moving. He had told Morty to hurry up because they were desperate but he held back his desperation for a bit to make sure that Morty was alright. He couldn’t help feeling this way about the little shit.

Morty moaned and he wrapped his legs around Rick’s waist, crossing his ankles to keep Rick right there. “Rick,” he whined, “I said move. I meant _move_.”

Rick smacked Morty’s ass before he started to really thrust. If the boy wanted faster and harder then he was going to give it to him.

Rick was loathe to actually admit it but he was already getting close. He had gone two years without this feeling and it almost felt like his first time all over again: so hot, so tight, everything so so much. He quickly wrapped his hand around Morty’s length and stroked him quickly.

Morty bit his lip to stifle his cries and moans. He writhed and squirmed when he felt Rick’s hand on him and he looked up at the other with wide eyes. This was so grounding. Rick was here. With him, touching him, in him, making him feel things he feared he would never feel again. He trembled, knees knocking against Rick’s sides, and his eyes rolled back as he suddenly came with a deep moan.

Rick moaned lowly and he hurriedly pressed their mouths together to stifle the noise as Morty came apart beneath him and he soon followed. He didn’t bother to pull out to come. He had a feeling that Morty, now more than ever, would want to feel his come inside him.

Rick eventually pulled out of Morty and he looked down at the flushed, panting kid beneath him. He smiled softly and pushed Morty’s hair off of his sweaty forehead. “Hey,” he said softly. Morty made a soft noise and looked up at Rick. “I missed you.”

Morty reached for Rick’s hand and linked their fingers together. “I know. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so the songs used in this are 'Dark Star' and 'Antigravity' by Starset. I highly recommend listening to them!


End file.
